Parsing text to present additional information based on terms/phrases in the parsed text can be difficult. In general, text may include references to particular media, and a user may be interested in finding additional information related to the media. However, finding such related information may require time and effort by the user, for example to conduct a search. Further, presentation of the related information may be disconnected from the parsed text. For example, a user may receive an email from a friend referencing a movie. If the user is interested in knowing more about the movie (such as the actors, release date, rating), or if the user is interested in viewing the movie trailer, the user may find it necessary to devote time and effort to search for such related information.